conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Dalma
Dalma is a "peaceful" language, meaning that it is pronounced with no "forceful" sounds, like t, k, f, etc. They are written in Dalma scripts, but are devoiced to d, g and v respectively. =Setting= Dalma (pronounced dæ:lma) is spoken on the fantasy world Dolmer (pronounced dɔlmør), a world that "evolved" from a microscopic piece of magic rock that, over time, would expand while exerting pure magical energy. When Dolmer evolved, out of its base of pure magic, beings of pure energy, made up of magical dust, appeared. They were the gods. These gods made Dolmer into a Utopia. They made life perfect, by making the land rich and fertile so they could grow crops to survive, but there was no-one to work the land, so they created people. They worked enough to make their lives fruitful and prosperous, but there was one problem. There was no communication between people and Gods, so the Gods made Dalma. They "engineered" Dalma in such a way that even when it was being used for bad, it would still sound peaceful. To do this, the Gods made the alphabet, but eliminated "forceful" sounds bearing what is called "attack". =Basic Grammar= When the gods engineered Dalma, they structured words, phrases and sentences as follows: Nouns Common noun - (article) (noun) e.g. ke tome, the book Plural noun - (noun)-(plural "trigger") e.g. toma-ss, the books (when -ss occurs after a word hyphenated it means the noun is in the plural form) Collective noun - (noun)-(trigger)-(word "collection") e.g. ke toma-ss-pemen, the library Plural collective noun - (noun)-(trigger)-("collection")-(collective noun plural "trigger") e.g. toma-ss-pemen-ar, the libraries Verbs Regular verb (e.g. to see, to think, to drink etc.) - (verb in infinitive)-(verb "trigger") e.g. tefac-it, to see Irregular verb (to be, to have) - (irregular infinitive)-(verb trigger) e.g. pelar-it, to have Past tense - (verb (ir)regular infinitive)-(tense trigger) e.g. pelar-sa, to have had Future tense - (verb (ir)regular infinitive)-(tense trigger) e.g. pelar-ain, to have in the future I (verb) - mi (verb)-in You (verb) - si (verb)-is He (verb) - es (verb)-it She (verb) - e (verb)-it It (verb) - sat (verb)-it We (verb) - mei (verb)-imus You (verb) - sei (verb)-ist They (verb) - eis (verb)-itin Articles The - ke My, your, his, her, its - min, sin, ei, ès, sa (mẽ, sẽ, ɩ, ɛ:s, sʌ) Our, your, their - mein, sein, vi (m The pronunciation of Dalma is not always as it seems.... Take pelar-ain (to have-future tense) for example: {written pelar-ain pronounced (devoiced)pɛlʌr-ɔn} {written si pelar-is pronounced zɩ pɛləʀ-is} The letters p, t, k, s and f are devoiced to b, d, g, z and v respectively, as well as having quasi-nasals (an, en, in, on and un pronounced ã, ẽ, ĩ, ɔ̃ and ũ̃) The triphthongs ain, ein, oin, and uin are pronounced ɔn, ɩn, øn and wɛjn Numbers 1 Uin Wɛjn 2 Ten Tẽ 3 Pan Pã 4 Temain Tɛmɔn 5 Peloin Peløn 6 Sis Zi:s 7 =Dictionary= Yes - man No - main =Example text= ... Category:Languages Category:FFD